Space MetaFighter X Unmasked
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: My first Medabots fanfic.


Space MetaFighter X Unmasked  
  
Note: This is my first "Metabots" fan-fiction. A young woman pharmacist goes undercover as a private detective in the Tokyo Police Force to interrogate the #1 ranking Metafighter in Japan. She also ends up falling in love with him, and risks her own neck to save him from a dangerous situation.  
  
Chapter 1—A Humble Line of Work  
  
Space MetaFighter X won another Robattle against his competitor, Takeshi Yato. Takeshi was impressed at how quickly his Medabot Demolisher was defeated by Space MetaFighter X's Medabot ArcBeetle. ArcBeetle was veritably indestructible, and as enigmatic as his Trainer. As soon as Mr. Referee had made the call on who had won the Robattle in the battle arena (which was actually a local playground), Space MetaFighter X had left as mysteriously as he came. "That's strange...I wanted to shake his hand for such a good fight. Demolisher has never fought so hard, but he lost fair and square.", Takeshi said, a little sadly, shaking Mr. Referee's hand firmly. "We'll never know where the Warrior has gone, but I must be off. I have other Robattles to attend to. It was a pleasure meeting such a marvelous sport as yourself.", Mr. Referee said, speeding away on his motor scooter into the sunset and disappearing into the horizon. Takeshi smiled brilliantly. "Someday, I'll be able to thank Space MetaFighter X in person. He truly deserves his rank as #1 Metafighter in Japan.", Takeshi thought, hoisting the tired Demolisher into the basket on his handlebars, and headed toward his home, which wasn't very far from the playground. Space MetaFighter X, who was hiding in a nearby alley, checked to see if his opponent and Mr. Referee had fled the scene and set out for Tokyo to scour the streets for crime and injustice. He would be working long hours into the night to make certain that all evildoers were taken care of.  
  
Into the early hours of the morning, Space MetaFighter X had stopped many petty crimes, and let the police take care of the perpetrators. Just as he was starting to pedal away on his street motor scooter, ArcBeetle as a lookout, a young reporter approached him, beginning to riddle him with inquiries. "Miss, I hate to be rude, but I have other business to attend to.", Space MetaFighter X said, turning his bicycle to start his getaway. But, the young reporter was determined. She wouldn't stop hampering him with questions until she had definate answers. But, Space MetaFighter X couldn't reveal his double life to anyone, even to a fetching young reporter. He flashed a handsome smile at the reporter, and gave her a slight wink as he pedaled away into the starry horizon. Sarah Umeki, the "reporter" had been infatuated with Space MetaFighter X ever since she caught a televised Robattle on television on her weekly walk home. She became intrigued with him, wondering whose face was behind that sparkling golden mask with the ghostly grin. She would unravel this mystery, and perhaps win his heart as well.  
  
Chapter 2—A Typical Day at the Soda Parlour  
  
Henry was exhausted from a long night of patrolling the streets and helping the police trap felons. It was a sultry summer day and small children had crowded into the ice cream parlour, begging Henry to serve them ice cream, soda and other confectionery treats. A young girl with the cutest gape-toothed smile sat at the bar and asked Henry for a grape soda. "No one serves them like you do, Henry ! Thank you !", the little girl said, her dimples made her even more irresistible to giggle with. Henry laughed. "You're welcome, Amy. Anything for a steady customer such as yourself.", Henry replied, watching the young girl slurp the grape soda down in a gulp. Suddenly, there was a breaking news report on television. Every child and parent in the parlour stood mesmerized by the Warrior who had stopped a car theft, robbery, jewel heist, and many other crimes during the late hours of the night. Henry wasn't one to gloat, but he felt quite proud of his accomplishments. There were slow days in the parlour that he thanked his lucky stars for his "other job", a double life as many would label it. Yet, there were other times he wished he could watch his customers lose themselves in euphoria. He knew that he had a purpose in life. His purpose was to protect Medabots from the hands of evil, and the amazing Metaforce, which was a force no trainer really comprehended yet. He was still young, and planned to be an agent of justice for as long as he could.  
There was another breaking news flash on television. The Rubber Robo Gang had committed their largest crime ever. They had finally been able to kidnap Rokusho and put him through the same operation "Be A Maniac" that Metabee had gone through. They had also made clones of Rokusho and programmed them to do their bidding. Many stores were already being robbed of their goods, and banks were the second to be cleaned out. The police were already on the case, but some of them had also been taken hostage by the twisted Rubber Robos. Henry could stand by and watch no longer. Now was the time to find a place to transform. And he was taking ArcBeetle along with him for the ride.  
  
Chapter 3—Hanging By a Thread  
  
Dr. MetaEvil was behind this operation. The Rubber Robos were simply agents in his sinister plan. Henry, now in full guise as Space MetaFighter X was sickened to see people and Medabots working as lifeless drones for such a heinous purpose. ArcBeetle blasted off into Dr. MetaEvil's stronghold beginning to set the captured policemen free. While ArcBeetle distracted Dr. MetaEvil, Space MetaFighter X broke into his computer, disabling it from operation "Be A Maniac". From behind, an angered Dr. MetaEvil loosened ArcBeetle's grasp on his arms and tossed him aside. He reached for the pistol and shot at Space MetaFighter X. "You will pay for what you have done, Space MetaFighter X !", he bellowed. The shot grazed his face, breaking his first mask in two. Fortunately, he had his other mask, the one he wore as the Phantom Renegade. Now as the Phantom Renegade, he commanded ArcBeetle to finish the job he had started by blasting the main computer. Unfortunately, this caused a massive chain reaction, which would lead to the stronghold's inevitable destruction. Behind him, Sarah Umeki was filming all of this breathtaking footage on her portable camera. The stronghold began to explode, causing the precipice also to crumble. Phantom Renegade plummeted with the falling rocky debris. ArcBeetle had been knocked unconscious by Dr. MetaEvil and couldn't hear the cries for help from Phantom Renegade. Dr. MetaEvil had already escaped from his stronghold with help from the attentive Rubber Robos that hadn't already been apprehended by the freed policemen. Fortunately for him, they had a helicopter ready and he fled the scene before the stronghold began to crumble and fall to the ground. ArcBeetle climbed out from the metal debris, and tried reaching for his trainer. But, there was another small aftershock from the last immense explosion. ArcBeetle's metallic hand failed to grip its trainer's hand. Sarah saw Phantom Renegade fall into the chasm. She ran as fast she could, rope in hand. She made a lasso as quickly as she could and threw it with all her might. She caught Phantom Renegade around the wrist and pulled him up. When she had pulled him to solid ground, she saw that he had lost his top hat and mask. She knew this young man. It was the local soda jerker, Henry. She had caught this on video, but she knew Henry wouldn't want his identity to be known. She would simply edit out the footage of Henry losing his second mask. After all, he would've appreciated that, even in his vulnerable state of unconsciousness.  
ArcBeetle was in a state of shock to see his Trainer in such peril. Henry was scratched terribly, and looked like his left leg had been broken. He would be in a lot of pain when he awoke, but Sarah gently escorted him home in her arms and later tended his wounds.  
  
Chapter 4—Savior in Disguise  
  
Sarah knew all about first aid, and she was able to bandage Henry's leg. When Henry awoke, he found bandages on his face and his leg in a bandage and splint. "What happened ?", he questioned. ArcBeetle explained. "You hit your head hard on the crumbling precipice when you escaped the aftershock of the blast. You're fortunate that you are alive. The young reporter rescued you, and she tended to your wounds.", ArcBeetle responded. "The reporter ?! No ! My identity will be exposed !", Henry thought, fearing the worst. Then Sarah returned with a hot bowl of beef soup and lemonade. "You...rescued me ?", he said, surprised that he was being fed by the kindly and generous Sarah. "Yes, I did...Henry. Don't worry about your identity. It's safe. Unfortunately, Dr. MetaEvil escaped. But, most of the Rubber Robos were apprehended by the police force.", Sarah said. Henry smiled at the young reporter. She had long black hair, shimmering blue-violet eyes, and a heart-warming smile. Everything about her personality was beautiful, and she was still as cunning as ever. "You're not really a reporter though, are you, Sarah ?", he questioned, smirking slyly. She chuckled. "When did you discover that ?", Sarah answered, continuing to offer him food and water until the meal was finished and she placed it aside. "I had a feeling that you too had a double life. That's something we have in common already.", Henry said. Sarah couldn't help but blush. "It will be a while until I fight crime again. Thank you for keeping my secret identity under wraps. You are a wonderful young lady.", Henry said, getting back up. He clenched his teeth. It was still painful to stand on his leg, but Sarah had a spare set of crutches lying about in her house for Henry to borrow until his bones began to knit and mend. He gently kissed her cheek, and said, tenderly. "Maybe I will be able to see you more often. Promise me you'll come by the Ice Cream Parlour. I make the best root beer floats on the block !", Henry said, being a bit of a show-off. Then, he did something unexpected. He clasped his gloved hands together, and revealed a gorgeous white rose to her. Then he kissed her. "Our secret, my mender. Our secret.", he said, his gloved hands slipped away from hers and ArcBeetle followed him out the door. He turned to bow in a genteel manner, and ArcBeetle imitated him. He gave a friendly salute to her and sped away towards his home.  
  
Chapter 5—Romance Blossoms  
  
As soon as Henry could start walking again, and use his dominant arm in order to fight back against the forces of darkness, he was back on the streets of Tokyo, defeating evil. He wasn't sure how, but someday, Dr. MetaEvil would make a mistake in his sinister schemes and find himself captured by the police force, or Henry under the guise of Space MetaFighter X. On his days in the Ice Cream Parlour, Sarah would stop by every day to order the usual root beer float, or chocolate shake, and she would chat with Henry. She knew Henry very well, still very much in love with him and intrigued with him, even after solving the mystery of who he really was. Behind the ghostly grinning mask, he was charming, debonair, dashing, and enchanting. Henry too, found himself falling for this sweet young lady who had so altruistically mended his wounds, not to mention his ailing heart. All this time, it wasn't boredom he had been suffering from, but a common case of loneliness.  
Outside of Sarah's house, she had planted the white rose, and it took root. Every day, it blossomed and yielded the most heavenly fragrance. She showed it to Henry, and he knew that this indeed was true love. He savored each moment with Sarah, hoping that they could someday be together. Even if that weren't possible, he knew that white rose would bloom year after year, as a reminder of his eternal love and promise to be true to her. They were still teenagers, and had many things to learn in their lives, but they knew that love, in its mysterious ways, would always keep them together.  
  
== Epilogue ==  
  
Dr. MetaEvil had finally been captured by the international police force, and the rest of the Rubber Robo Gang had also been incarcerated. The stolen goods were returned to their rightful owners, and order had been restored to Tokyo. Space MetaFighter X had recently been crowned the #1 Metafighter in Asia. In time, he would be perhaps, the #1 Metafighter in Europe, and perhaps the world. Bu there where always his competitors. He was finally able to meet Takeshi Yato in person, who had recently been moving up in the ranks. He was #4 in Japan, and would continue moving up in the ranks to become #1 Metafighter. Even if he didn't, he was pleased at how far he had come, especially to meet and receive an autographed 8 X 10 color glossy of his favorite Metafighter. Henry, after all was said and done, had received another reward, and was kissed by his dearest love, Sarah. The two, not caring about the media publicity of being seen together in public being so affectionate to one another, held each other's hands. "Come, Sarah. We have a dinner to attend to, my love.", he said, tossing himself on his motor scooter. Sarah chuckled, and flung her arms around her, while ArcBeetle did the same to her. Speeding away into the sunset horizon, Space MetaFighter X raised his arm to the sky and cried, "Yahoo !" Sarah, squeezing him firmly, yet tenderly, squealed in glee. The 3 disappeared into the horizon and far away from the scene of apprehended criminals. Late into the night, they enjoyed a peaceful candlelit dinner together, recounting the happenings of the day, and musings of the future to come. As the night came to an end, he carried her home, and gave her a red rose. She planted it next to the white rose, and each spring, it bloomed right along with the white one. An everlasting tribute to their vow to love each other no matter what occurred in the duration of their lives.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt May 9, 2002 


End file.
